Reencarnaciones defectuosas
by Issy von Schweetz
Summary: Serie de Drabbles de Hashirama y Madara, por que cuando ellos se juntan, nada puede salir bien.
1. Chapter 1

_Hellou darlings! _

_No se ustedes, pero yo pude librarme de la universidad y estoy de vacaciones, quiero dormir todo el día como Shikamaru (¡Maldita ola polar!) jajajaja, pero se que tenía guardado algunos drabbles (que salieron de conversaciones raras) así que los subo._

_Todos los drabbles son one-shot, osea no tienen continuación, cada uno son su propia historia, solo que en todas verán a interactuar a Hashirama y a Madara_

_**Disclamer:** Tanto Maddy como Hashirama (como todos los personajes de Naruto) son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama y no los quiere vender u.u_

_**Genero:** Humor/Parody_

_**Advertencia:** Algunos tendrán algo de yaoi subliminal (me sale del alma) pero no todos, en otros son amigos o compañeros, no necesariamente pareja, como dije antes, cada drabble es su mundo pero con los mismos personajes principales_

_**¡A leer!**_

* * *

**Hashirama y Madara**

* * *

.

**Romeo y Julieta**

.

Era de noche.

Un joven se acercó sigilosamente a una torre y comenzó a lanzar piedras para que la persona de adentro despertara. En lo alto de la torre se encontraba un joven bello con una larga cabellera pelinegra, que cuando salió al balcón miró hacia abajo, angustiado y triste en busca de su amado.

—Hashirama, Hashirama, ¿dónde estáis que no te veo? —preguntó buscando con la mirada al moreno.

Y abajo apareció un chico moreno, que daba saltitos y movía los brazos para que amado lo viera; pero ya que no le veía, decidió tirarle una piedra un poco más grande que las anteriores, dándole de lleno en la cara. El otro cayó hacía atrás.

—Madara de mi vida, Madara de mi amor —dijo Hashirama con su mejor voz grave y se puso de rodillas.

—...

Pero el otro estaba tirado en el piso del balcón, medio inconsciente y con una marca roja en la frente por la piedra que le lanzaron.

—Estoy justo debajo tuyo, pues no sirve el elevador y subir en escalera ¡No!, por que me da flojera llegar hasta tu balcón—recitó Hashirama mirando de reojo un papel que estaba escondido en su manga

—...

Madara comenzó a parpadear y ver a todos lados confundido. Al escuchar al otro se levantó tambaleándose, mientras intentaba arreglar el estúpido vestido que le obligaron a ponerse.

—Mejor te mando un mensaje o un correo a tu corazón, solo dame tu correo y enseguida lo mando yo... —seguía diciendo Hashirama.

A Madara le dio un tic nervioso en el ojo.

—Así no es la linea —siseó.

—...Y si tu padre no te deja o te quita el Internet, te lo mando con palomas como se hacia en los días de ayer —Hashirama terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa, mirando hacia el balcón.

Pero algo salio disparado hacia la cara del Sneju e hizo que cayera al piso con las manos en la cara.

—¡AGHHH!

—Nunca más volveré a aceptar hacer otra obra de teatro contigo —Madara murmuró enojado, volviendo a la torre luego de haberle lanzado una maceta al otro joven.

**Mientras tanto, a unos metros del escenario...**

—Tú fuiste quien le cambio el papel de ayuda a mi hermano, ¿o me equivoco? —le pregunto un enojado Tobirama a un Izuna que intentaba controlar su sonrisa

—¿Yo?, ¡¿Cómo osas desconfiar de mí?!, ¡Insolente! —exclamó el otro, poniendo una mano en su frente y usando su mejor voz dramática. Luego se fue corriendo desconsolado.

—Estúpidos Uchiha... —musitó.

.

* * *

**-owari-**

* * *

_**Notas finales:** Acepto ideas para cambiar el titulo y el resumen._

_**Pd:** Ahora enserio, ¿ellos no son muy a la Romeo y Julieta? O sea.. Montesco y Capuleto... Senju y Uchiha, __jajajaja, mejor ignórenme. xD_

**_See ya!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas principales:** Si, Sara-chan, la mayoría de esto salen de nuestras extrañas conversaciones, y necesitaba mostrárselas al mundo, espero que no te importe (?) jajajaja._

_Oh gente fantasma que lee esto y no deja review, les diré algo muy importante... Saradreamer esta bien loca y se le safo un tornillo u.u _

_¿Eso no era?_

_Ah bueno, ya lo recordaré..._

_**Pd:** posiblemente este one-shot parezca a un episodio de los Simpsons... Posiblemente..._

**_¡A leer!_**

* * *

**Hashirama y Madara**

* * *

.

**Enemigos naturales**

.

En la torre del Hokage se podía ver a Hashirama nervioso sentado en su silla, mientras veía a Madara caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados.

—Odio a tu maldito hermano.

—Si, lo sé, pero...

—Tiño mi ropa con rosa, ¡Rosa! —chilló mientras señalaba su remera antiguamente azul... que ahora era de un raro color violeta.

—Cualquier color te queda bien Maddy; además, a tí no te tiño todo con tinte amarillo —Hashirama suspiró cansado mientras levanta una pierna y le mostraba sus pantalones antiguamente rojos... ahora de un feo color naranja.

—Lo mejor sería exiliarlo de la aldea...

—¿Qué?, ¡No, nunca!, ¡Es mi hermano!

—¡Pero viven peleando! —protestó Madara.

—Es algo de hermanos, por lo que estoy enterado —contestó Hashirama con una sonrisa.

Madara gruñó y caminó hacia la ventana para tomar aire. Al mismo tiempo despotricaba cosas incomprensibles (posiblemente insultos hacia Tobirama).

—Los hermanos son enemigos naturales... —susurró.

Hashirama dudó.

—¿Maddy?

—Como los Senju y los Uchiha, o los Hyuuga y los Uchiha, o los Uzumaki y los Uchiha, o los Uchiha con otros Uchiha, ¡Malditos Uchihas arruinaron Konoha!

—Los Uchiha son muy conflictivos —admitió Hashirama, ladeando la cabeza sin comprender.

—¡Tu hermano se ha ganado un enemigo para siempre! —gritó Madara enojado.

—Pero Mada-chan…

—¡MUÉRETE!

Madara salió echando fuego de la torre del Hokage y dando un portazo. El otro se quedó boqueando como un pez, sin entender lo que había pasado. Pero unos minutos después, Tobirama entró enla habitación, con un severo tic nervioso y con una gran mancha de pintura verde en el pelo.

—Hermano, el bastardo dice que volverá a irse de la aldea.

Hashirama suspiró.

—Sí, si, me imagino. Espera a que me cambie y lo traigo.

Hashirama se sacó el gorro y la capa de Hokage, buscó una crema para las quemaduras por las dudas y salió arrastrando los pies, mientras su hermano estaba mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.

Cuando vio a su hermano partir, Tobirama suspiró, se acostó contra la pared y saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

—Ya es la cuarta vez en el mes que va a buscarlo. Tendría que exiliarlo de una buena vez —siseó mientras intentaba sacarse la tintura de su pelo.

.

* * *

**-owari-**

* * *

_**Notas finales: **Seeeh, nada de esto tiene sentido, pero soy feliz xD_

_**See ya!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notas principales:** La canción "I'm too sexy" es propiedad de.. bah ni idea y tengo fiaca de buscar la info, pero la canta el Príncipe Encantador :D_

**_¡A leer!_**

* * *

**Hashirama y Madara**

* * *

.

**Uchiha's song**

.

Una noche relativamente pacífica en la aldea de Konoha. En un bar se encontraban los fundadores de la aldea, en una pelea por quien podía beber más sake. Claro, aunque el reto en sí era estúpido, Madara nunca querría perder contra su eterno rival, así que terminó aceptando.

—¿Por qué acepté esto? —se preguntó Madarada mirando sospechosamente una botella.

Hashirama se encogió de hombros,

—El que pierda tendrá que ir con Tobirama a supervisar la construcción de la academia.

—¡Dame esa botella!

Pero luego comenzaron a pasar las horas y con esos las botellas, dejando a dos grandes y poderosos shinobi en un estado deplorable.

Madara estaba con una sonrisa tonta en la cara mientras marcaba músculos; por su lado, Hashirama comenzaba a tambalearse en su silla y ver de reojo a su amigo.

—Tienes el pelo tan suave... —susurro Hashirama sonrojado.74

—...Es que soy muy sexy.

—Y es brilloso...

—Extremadamente sexy.

—...Qué linda chica eres.

Hashirama acercó su mano temblorosamente a la supuesta chica, pero Madara, que estaba en su propio mundo, se levantó de repente de la silla, haciendo que el otro se mareara y cayera al suelo muy desorientado.

—Soy tan sexy, oh por kami, ¡De verdad soy muy sexy! —exclamó saltando arriba de la mesa y miraba su cuerpo como si fuera un gran descubrimiento.

—Todo da vueltas... —Se quejó Hashirama.

—Soy demasiado sexy para esta bar, tan sexy que todas me aman —Madara agarró una botella como micrófono y le guiñó el ojo a unas chicas.

Algunas jóvenes gritaron de terror y otras sólo miraron boquiabiertas al supuesto serio y temido co-fundador.

—Soy demasiado sexy para mi camisa, soy tan sexy que duele —canturreó Madara arrancándose la camisa y dejando ver sus marcados abdominales.

Las chicas se asombraron y comenzaron a gritar como unas locas fanáticas al ver el cuerpo escultural del Uchiha, mientras su respectivos novios gruñían ofendidos.

—¿Qué esta haciendo es chica desnuda en la mesa?, y ¿Dónde demonios está mi amigo? —se preguntó un mareado Hashirama, desde el piso.

Madara siguió cantando...

—Soy demasiado sexy para ti, muy sexy para ti, soy el rey de cualquier parte.

A Hashirama el rostro se le puso verde.

—Madara... —susurró intentando sentarse de nuevo.

—Soy demasiado sexy, soy un sexy singular, un sexy regional, soy ideal...

—Maddy creo que voy a vomitar...

—Soy demasiado sexy para esta canción, soy... —pero algo lo interrumpió.

—BROAAGH.

Hashirama termino vomitando en los pies de su amigo, haciendo que el otro chillara de horror. Y cuando digo chillido no me refiero a algo muy masculino, haciendo que sus nuevas fanáticas de rieran y comenzaran a alejarse de su mesa.

—¡Senju idiota, estos zapatos eran nuevos!

—Mami juro que esas muñecas son de Tobi, no son mías... —musitó Hashirama cayendo en la inconsciencia.

—¡SOY DEMASIADO SEXY PARA QUE ME VOMITES!

**Mientras tanto, a unas mesas de distancia...**

—Neh Mito, ya no estoy tan segura de pedirle una cita a Madara —dijo una joven haciando una mueca.

—Lo mismo pienso con Hashirama, lo mismo pienso...

.

* * *

**-owari-**

* * *

_**Notas finales: **Malditos Uchihas sexies.._

_**Rw anónimo - Viviana:** Er... ¡Si, es todo un tsundere! pero Hashirama tampoco se queda atrás, ambos están medios locos xD_

_**See ya!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notas principales: **Ni Sara ni yo nos hacemos responsables de futuros traumas u.u jajajaja_

**_¡A leer!_**

* * *

**Hashirama y Madara**

* * *

.

**Reencarnaciones**

.

Luego de una gran pelea en el bosque, para entrenar obviamente, (oh pobre y antiguamente bosque, ya que habían varias decenas de arboles quemados y algunos cráteres en el suelo), Hashirama y Madara se recostaron en la hierba para recuperarse mientras observaban las estrellas.

Luego de varios minutos en silencio, y ya que el Senju no soportaba estar mucho tiempo callado, Hashirama comenzó a hablar a su amigo.

—Sabes... la otra vez estaba en un pueblo y noté que tenían historias fascinantes.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—Bueno, habían algunas muy interesantes.

—Deja de dar vueltas y dime lo que querías decir desde el principio —gruñó Madara abriendo uno de sus ojos y mirándolo.

—¿Crees en la reencarnaciones? —Hashirama preguntó emocionado.

—No.

—Pero...

—No.

—...

Hashirama se removió incomodo. Miraba de reojo al azabache mientras en sus manos jugaba con una flor. Madara se encontraba recostado e ignorándolo por estar medio dormido.

—¿Sabes, Mada-chan...?

—Hmp.

—Yo sí creo en las reencarnaciones.

—No me interesa.

—Bueno, si yo reencarnara, quisiera ser tu mejor amigo devuelta —admitió Hashirana con una gran sonrisa.

—Si llego a reencarnar, y no digo que lo haga, pero si me sigues hasta mi otra vida...

—¿Qué? —Hashirama lo miró con curiosidad.

—...Me volvería a ir de la aldea.

—¡Maddy!

**Varios años después...**

—¡Sasuke no dejare que te vayas'ttebayo! —Naruto suplicó angustiado.

—¡Me iré de esta aldea y no podrás hacer nada para detenerme!

Pero Naruto detuvo la pelea por un momento para pararse a pensar...

—¿Sabes?, Esto de me hace demasiado familiar...

Sasuke sufrió un tic nervioso.

—...

—¿A tí no?

—¡Chidori!

.

* * *

**-owari-**

* * *

_**Notas finales: ** Que adorables son :3 , jajajaja._

**_See ya!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Notas principales: **¡__Quiero un tatuaje pero soy super indecisa! No sé que tiene que ver con los drabbles, pero tenía que decirlo._

**_¡A leer!_**

* * *

**Hashirama y Madara**

* * *

.

**Jutsus afeminados**

.

En las afueras de la aldea, Hashirama y Madara se encontraban totalmente aburridos, lanzando piedras al rio desde hacía dos horas, para escapar de la ira de Tobirama.

—Tu hermano es un idiota —gruñó Madara mientras lanzaba otra piedra.

—Tú le dijiste que su novia estaba embarazada de tu hijo.

—Sólo fue una broma, no era para que se alterara así. Además, yo no tocaría algo que toco él, ¡Qué asco!

Hashirama hizo un puchero.

—Está estresado, él parece más Hokage que yo.

—Por que eres un inútil, tal vez...

—¡Hey!

—Además, tus jutsus son pésimos y afeminados...

—¡Mis jutsus son increíblemente masculinos!

—¡Por favor! lo único que haces son árboles y flores.

—Árboles muy masculinos —afirmó Hashirama.

Madara alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

—¿Y las flores?

—Son... son flores muy masculinas.

—Sí, claro... —replicó Madara con una sonrisa ladeada

—¿En serio?

—...Si fueras chica

Hashirama se deprimió y se sentó en el suelo angustiado, mientras Madara intentaba suprimir una risa al ver el estado del otro. Pero a los segundos después, el moreno se levanto con la cabeza gacha. Madara lo miró curioso mientras el otro murmuraba cosas. De la nada, el moreno levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa cínica, haciendo que el Uchiha se tensara.

—¿Hashirama? —preguntó con cautela.

—...

Hashirama hizo unos sellos y apareció un palo en su mano, un palo con raíces y flores, pero un palo en sí.

—¿Senju?

—Ohh, Maaadyy —pronunció con voz cantarina.

—¿Sí?

—Maddy veeen aquí...

—¿Hashirama que demonios te pasa? Y suelta ese palo florido, no seas marica.

—Pero si es para ti, Mada-chan —Hashirama se le acercándose lentamente.

—¿A quien llamas Mada-chan, Senju marica? Métete ese palo por el culo... —gruñó Madara.

—¿En el mío?, ¿Estás seguro?

—Hashirama, me estás preocupando —dijo Madara con voz seria, dando unos pasos para atrás.

—¡Ya verás quién es el que tiene jutsus afeminados!

Y Hashirama comenzó a corretearlo con una sonrisa rara, mientras Madara corría por su vida con una cara de terror porque cuando algo entraba en la cabeza del Senju, nada podía detenerlo.

—¡Aléjate de mi!

—¡Venganza, muahahah!

—¡Se lo contaré a Mito!

**Mientras tanto, en otro lugar..**

—Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Mito-san, está usted bien?

—¿Hashirama es heterosexual, verdad? —preguntó Mito con ojos brillosos.

—Er...

—Sí, me lo suponía...

A Mito le resbaló una gota en la nuca.

.

* * *

**-owari-**

* * *

_**Notas finales: **Son unos loquillos jajaja._

**_See ya!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Notas principales: **Konohamaru es un mocoso pervertido que tiene de capitán a Naruto, (que es pervertido), su sensei Kakashi también lo es (erizo pervertido), el cual su sensei fue Minato (de él se sabia, leía los libros de Jiraya), y como dije antes, tuvo de sensei al Ero-sennin, el cual fue alumno de Sabutori (otro pervertido), y este tuvo de maestros a Hashirama (sin comentarios..) y a Tobirama .. osea, Tobi es un pervertido._

_¡TOBIRAMA ES UN PERVERTIDO Y RECIÉN LO DESCUBRO! D:_

**_¡A leer!_**

* * *

**Hashirama y Madara**

* * *

.

**Aguas termales**

.

Madara se encontraba relajado.

Luego de un día agobiante con su clan, escapar una banda de fanáticas locas que aseguraban que él era el padre de sus hijos, escapar de Hashirama y sus flores afeminadas, escapar de su hermano con grandes problemas amorosos. Había decidió desaparecer sigilosamente en un pueblo cercano que tenía unas famosas aguas termales; para aprobechar poder relajarse por unos momentos sin escuchar quejas, chillidos o lamentos.

Pero eso era pedir mucho, ya que cierto Uchiha era un imán para cierto Senju...

—¡Maaaddy! —se escucho una voz cantarina a la lejanía, o para sus oídos, el chillido lamentable de un animal a punto de morir.

—Limpiaba mi dormitorio, ayudaba a madre...

—Ohh Maaaddy.

—Mataba a la gente que padre me ordenaba, le cambie los pañales de mi ototo.. —balbuceaba Madara mientras se hundía cada vez más en el agua.

—Maaddy se que estas cerca.

—Le enseñe a Izuna a pelear, le patee el culo a Tobirama...

—Mm... creo que estas por acá —se escucho la voz a unos metros.

—Pero ¿Por qué?, por qué y repito ¿Por qué merezco tener como mejor amigo auto-proclamado a...?

—¡Hola Mada-chan! —gritó una sombra, que salto como bomba en el agua.

Madara sintió un tic nervioso.

—Hola Hashirama...

—Sabes, estaba en la aldea y te estuve buscando, ¡Cree un nuevo jutsu!, pero no te encontré para mostrártelo. Entonces fui a tu clan a buscarte...

—Hmp.

—¡Pero nadie me dijo donde estabas!, me miraron raro y me puse nervioso; ya sabes que cuando estoy nervioso creo flores y sin querer llene el centro de tu clan con flores. Entonces fui con tu hermano...

-...

—Pero estaba llorando... ¡Llorando!, contó algo de que una chica lo ignoraba, u ya sabes que no soporto a la gente triste así que intente darle algunos consejos; además supuse que podía contarme de tu paradero, pero tampoco tu hermano lo sabia. Entonces fui a tu club de fans...

—Si sigue tus consejos, morirá virgen... —musitó Madara bajo el agua.

—¿Sabes que supuestamente tienes ciento cincuenta y seis hijos no-reconocidos?

—No salí con ninguna de ellas...

—¡En fin!, fui con ellas, pero te habían perdido el rastro durante todo el día, las pobrecitas estaban muy angustiadas.

—Hmp.

—Pero como no soporto ver a la gente sufrir decidí ayudarlas.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó el azabache mirándolo con ojos desorbitados.

Hashirama ignorando la cara estupefacta del otro continuo hablando tranquilamente.

—Oh Maddy, no seas malo, las pobres te admiran, solo quise ayudarlas.

Madara por primera vez desde que llego a ese pueblo agudizo el oído y escucho los pasos de una horda de gente a unos pocos metros.

—¿Hashirama, me puedes decir la razón principal de por qué me fuiste a buscar? —dijo con un tono ácido.

—Te olvidaste tu peine para pelo delicado en mi casa, aunque... creo que se me cayo dentro del agua —respondió el moreno, que buscaba con la mirada el objeto.

—Hahirama...

—¿Si? —dijo Hashirama con voz inocente.

—Por tu culpa mi barrio se convirtió en el barrio Yamanaka, mi hermano morirá solo y mis fans me hallaron... ¿¡Solo por que querías devolverme mi peine?!

—Lo perdí —respondío riendo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—¡HASHIRAMA!

**Mientras tanto, en la torre del Hokage...**

Tobirama se encontraba gruñendo mientras observaba unos papeles para firmar.

—El estúpido de mi hermano se va para buscar al bastardo y me deja con todos sus papeles...

Pero detuvo su monólogo al escuchar una gran explosión, Tobirama se acerco lentamente a la ventana y vio bolas de llamas a las afueras de la aldea, específicamente en un pueblo cercano.

—Cierra los ojos y ve a tu lugar bonito, esa explosión no es culpa de tu hermano y el bastardo, cierra los ojos y ve a tu lugar bonito...

**_._**

* * *

**_-owari-_**

* * *

**_Notas finales:_**_ ¿Se pensaron que cuando puse aguas termales iba a hacer a un Tobirama pervertido?, pues no... jajaja._

_**Rw anonimos- genesis:** Gracias por todos tus rw, me alegro que te gusten :3_

**_See ya!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Notas principales: **Por que una buena historia no es una buena historia si no aparece mi querida bola de pelos malignamente pomposita (?)_

**_¡A leer!_**

* * *

**Hashirama y Madara**

* * *

.

**Mascotas**

.

A las afuera de la aldea, se desataba una pelea épica (para no decir rutinaria de los co-fundadores de la aldea).

—El kyuubi es mío —Madara dijo en voz monótona.

—¡Vamos Maddy, por favor!

Hashirama le rogaba a su amigo con lagrimones corriendo por su rostro.

—No.

—¡Porfiiis!, ¡Quiero atraer chicas!

—Eso te pasa por feo.

—**_Saben, los escucho... _**—el demonio se recostó, y observaba todo aburrido.

—¡Préstame al Kyuubi!

_—_¡No!

Por que era sabido que Madara hace tiempo había tomado posesión de la temida bestia de nueve colas y podía manipularlo fácilmente como un arma con su sharingan... pero la realidad era que lo tenía más de mascota, como afirmaba Hashirama, es que el gran Uchiha no quería ser normal y tener un perro o un gato, no, el quería un bijuu de mascota y cuando se proponía algo era tan terco como su amigo.

Como Hashirama nunca tuvo buena suerte con las chicas, llego a pensar que si se paseaba por ahí con el Kyuubi iba ganar fama de poderoso y las chicas se volverían locas. Y si, eso tenía sentido en la cabeza del moreno.

—¡Solo por un mes!

—¡Vete a buscar tu propio bijuu!

—¡Una semana!

—¡Mío!

_—**Me aburro... **_—Kyuubi bostezó.

_—_¡Solo esta noche!

—¡No quiero!

Hashirama hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos por un momento, mientras Madara sufría un severo tic nervioso. Increíblemente el moreno, unos segundos después, se retiro del lugar en silencio y eso siempre no auguraba nada bueno.

**Una semana después...**

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —gritó Madara en la puerta de la aldea.

Hashirama se encontraba feliz de la vida, dando saltitos a lo Heidi (1), con ocho correas tamaño monstruo, arrastrando ocho bijuus.

—Bueno, seguí tu consejo y fui a buscar a mi propio bijuu, pero no me decidí por cual... ¡Así que me los traje a todos!

—Devuélvelos... _—_siseó Madara y detrás de él, el Kyubi se reía.

—¡Nooo!, son mis mascotas y quiero ser popular.

Hashirama se cruzo de brazos y sus labios se torcieron para dar forma a un puchero.

—¡Ya eras popular antes, idiota!

—¡No te permitiré que me alejes de Mapache, Nya-nya, Donatello, Goku, Unicornio, Tsunade, Bella mariposa y Rapero! (2)

—¡Pues regalarlos a las otras aldeas, el único bijuu en esta aldea es Jigoku! (3)

Madara comenzó a gritar a la par del otro.

—**_Me llamo Kurama..._**

—¡Nooooo! —lloriqueó Hashirama._  
_

—¡Fuera!

Y los dos shinobis comenzaron a pelear, como cualquier día normal. A unos metros de ellos, los bijuus apostaban por quien iba a perder primero.

_._

* * *

**_-owari-_**

* * *

**_Notas finales: _**_¡__Gracias Tobi-chan y Genesis por sus rw! :D , y a vos Sara-chan no te digo nada u.u jajaja._

_(1) ¿Saben quien es Heidi, no? jaja._

_(2) Están de igual orden que sus colas, del un cola al de ocho, seeh, la babosa de seis colas es Tsunade xD_

_(3) Significa Infierno._

**_See ya!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Notas principales: **No pregunten como llegue a escribir este drabble.._

**_¡A leer!_**

* * *

**Hashirama y Madara**

* * *

.

**El bebé**

.

Era una hermosa mañana.

Hashirama se encontraba dando saltitos de camino al clan Uchiha en busca de su mejor amigo; pensaba en molestarlo ya que por su culpa tuvo que soportar al clan Sabutori todo el día anterior.

Antes de todo cabe aclarar que Madara era de salir mucho y de tomar demasiado, viviendo casi con resaca y ojeras por las mañanas; y lamentablemente para el azabache, esa mañana se encontraba vomitando todo el alcohol de su sistema por el retrete, cuando de improvisto apareció cierto moreno por la puerta.

—Maddy... —Hashirama murmuró preocupado.

—¿Mm?

—¿Estas bien?

—Si, en unos minutos ya vuelvo a la vida —respondió Madara pasándose la mano por la cara.

—Oh por kami... estas embarazado.

Madara abrió los ojos y lo miro atónito.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Estas vomitando... —dijo Hashirama preocupado.

—Eso se llama resaca...

—Y tienes cambios hormonales.

—¡Fuera de mi casa!

—¡Ves!, ¡Estas embarazado!

—...

Madara solo lo observaba con un tic nervioso; mientras tanto, Hashirama comenzaba a sonrojarse y una sonrisa tonta se formaba en su cara.

—¿Seré papá? —dijo ilusionado.

—Hashirama tu última neurona acaba de morir... —sentenció Madara mientras se tapaba los oídos por el dolor de cabeza.

—¡Voy a ser padre!

—¡Serás padre de una patada en el trasero!, ¡No estoy embarazado! —gritó Madara.

Se encontraba con el rostro completamente colorado, mitad por la rabia y mitad por vergüenza

—¡Aparte te olvidas de dos detalles!, que soy hombre y nunca tuvimos relaciones.

—Bueno... —murmuró con una sonrisa nerviosa Hashirama— hubo una vez que tomamos mucho alcohol y...

—¡Ese día no cuenta! —dijo poniéndose más colorado, si eso era posible.

—Siempre sospeche que eras chica, eres muy delicado.

—¡HASHIRAMA!

El Senju, ignorando a su amigo que estaba con los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula desencajada, salio corriendo por las calles mientras gritaba que iba a ser padre.

—¡Le contare a Tobi-chan que será tío!

Madara se quedo solo, intento procesar lo que había pasado hace solo unos miseros segundos.

—¡Esta vez te mato, juro que te mato! —gruñó, se levanto tambaleante y con un aura tenebrosa salío por la puerta.

**Cinco minutos después...**

Gritos se escuchaban por las calles de la aldea.

Hashirama se encontraba corriendo nervioso, mientras cierto Uchiha con sonrisa sádica lo perseguía con el Susanoo en todo su máximo y terrorífico esplendor.

—¡No corras, le harás mal al bebé!

—¡MUERE!

—¡No quiero morir sin antes conocer a mi primogénito!

—¡TE ODIO!

.

* * *

**-owari-**

* * *

**_Notas finales: _**_Y por esto uno nunca, pero nunca tienen que escribir enfermos, por que tienden a escribir cosas sin sentido jajaja. xD_

**_See ya!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Notas principales: **Como en el capitulo anterior, mi lado fujoshi sale a flote sin querer y escribo cosas así... ¡Juro que no lo hago a propósito! xD_

**_¡A leer!_**

* * *

**Hashirama y Madara**

* * *

.

**Las damas**

.

En un bar de mala muerte se encontraban entrando por la puerta Madara, que sufría un tic nervioso y estaba medio sonrojado, con un Hashirama que reía nervioso y se acomodaba la falda,

Sí, una falda.

—¿Por que acepte este reto? —gimió Madara

—Por que el que pierda tendrá que hablar con los del clan Nara y ya sabes como son las reuniones con ellos. —respondió Hashirama sonriente, mientras miraba a todos lados.

—¿Problemáticas?

—¡Exacto!

—Te odio... ¡¿Y por que siempre me toca usar rosa?!

—Te queda lindo el color Maddy; además, creo que serías una linda chica —Hashirama parpadeando como tonto con sus pestañas postizas.

Por que habían creado una apuesta, la cual consistía en quien podía soportar más toda una noche como chica en un bar, el que se rendía tendría el privilegio de tener la reunión con los Nara, el clan más aburrido habido y por haber, mientras el ganador le tocaría hablar con las hermosas y voluptuosas rubias Yamanaka.

En este instante Madara tenía un hermoso vestido apretado rosa con senos falsos, con mucho maquillaje y el pelo finamente arreglado, y agradecido a los dioses ser lampiño y no pasar por la cera, aunque odiaba terriblemente los tacones. Hashirama por otro lado, que no fue tan valiente, tenía un vestido largo con volados amarillos y delicado, tacos bajos y el pelo recogido, ni hablemos que también llevaba maquillaje y unas largas pestañas postizas.

—Maddy...

—¿Si?

—Pareces una... —dijo Hashirama mirando de reojo como el otro tenía un vestido corto y tacones aguja.

—Di la palabra y realmente te convertirás en una linda dama —gruño Madara que lo veía con el sharingan activado.

—Una hermosa dama, muy fina y hermosa dama —dijo rápidamente Hashirama nervioso.

Comenzaron a caminar por el lugar ganándose muchas miradas, el moreno reía nervioso y saludaba, mientras el azabache intentaba caminar lo más recto posible ignorando a todo el mundo hasta llegar a la barra.

Madara se sentó en una banca mientras bufaba, mientras su amigo intentaba controlar la risa.

Pero la calma se termino cuando cinco minutos después un tipo muy borracho intento coquetear con la linda azabache

—Neh, Hashirama... —susurró Madara.

—¿Si?

Hashirama lo miro curioso, sin entender que pasaba.

—¿Cuantos crees que dure una reunión de los Nara?

—Fácilmente cuatro horas

—Creo que... —pero se callo cuando el tipo que intentaba coquetear le toco una pierna—, suerte con las Yamanakas.

—¿Maddy?

Hashirama pego un chillido al ver como su amigo se levantaba enojado y comenzaba a golpear al pobre tipo borracho, olvidándose de que aun tenía aun ropa de chica y que se le veían los boxers negros.

—¡Ya aprenderás a nunca molestar a una dama! —gritaba Madara con su voz grave, mientras golpeaba al hombre.

Hashirama ignorando al alboroto que armaba su amigo, se acerco a hablar con un mesero.

—¿Tienen tragos frutales?

**Mientras tanto en cierta casa...**

Tobirama apareció en el barrio Uchiha con una mueca cansada, y esperaba que le abrieran la puerta.

—¿Mi hermano se encuentra acá? —dijo el albino.

—No, ¿Eso significa que mi nii-chan no esta en tu casa? —respondió Izuna confundido.

—No... —Susurró aterrado.

—Tranquilo, no es como si se fueran a algún lugar vestidos de chicas o algo así.

—Si, seguramente están en un bar tomando cerveza y peleando.

—Si, peleando...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos y sus rostros mostraban muecas de horror.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento

—Yo también...

.**_  
_**

* * *

**-owari-**

* * *

**_Notas finales: _**_Hey Sara, ¿Recuerdas el "Maddy muy perra"? juro que aun me rió y salio esto... _

_¡Atención a todo el mundo!, todos estos drabbles son culpa de Sara-dreamer, yo solo soy una pobre victima u.u _

_Jajajajajaja, ok no._

**_See ya!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Notas principales: **No me hago responsable de los futuros traumas... Oh espera, mejor dicho, la culpa es absolutamente de Sara y de las locas conversaciones que nos mandamos, coff... Digo, que ella sola se manda, yo no, yo nunca, soy ¡buena._

**_¡A leer!_**

* * *

**Hashirama y Madara**

* * *

.

**Jugando a la casita**

.

En casa de cierto Uchiha.

No supo quien, mucho menos el por qué, pero habían dejado a un pequeño bebe en la puerta; haciendo que Madara casi chillara de terror al ver esa bola regordeta en la puerta de su casa, que cuando se digno a alzarlo comenzó a llorar.

—Mierda...

Pero para bien o para mal de Madara, su querido no tan querido mejor amigo (auto-proclamado), llego en el preciso momento que Madara se jalaba el pelo desesperado mientras el bebe comenzaba a llorar más fuerte.

—¡Awww que cosita más linda! —gritó el moreno feliz cuando poso su vista en el bebé.

Hashirama corrió y alzo al bebe en sus brazos, el pequeño lo observo un rato con sus grandes ojos curiosos y comenzó a gorgojear feliz.

—¿Se callo? —susurró Madara.

El Uchiha lo miraba con unos ojos desesperados y locos, lo cual se acentuaban al tener todo el pelo alborotado.

—¿Tuvimos un hijo y nunca me avisaste? —dijo Hashirama ofendido, haciendo un puchero mientras apretaba su mejilla contra la mejilla del bebe

—¿Otra vez con lo de los bebés Senju marica?

Hashirama ignorándolo, miro al bebé feliz y comenzó a hablarle.

—No te preocupes, papá te ama.

—Hashirama...

—No te preocupes por mamá, solo esta agotada.

—Estúpido...

—¡Pero yo te voy a cuidar Itama!

—En la canasta que me dejaron decía que se llama Obito —dijo Madara con voz monótona.

—¿Algo más?

—No, solo su nombre...

—...

Hashirama lo miraba con las cejas levantadas, sonriendo raro, esperando algo más.

—Y por si lo preguntas, no, no es mi hijo

—...

—¿Maldita sea Senju, que demonios estas pensando?

Hashirama de tener una sonrisa nerviosa se puso completamente serio. Su mirada pasaba del bebé regordete que tenía brazos a su amigo, continuó con su análisis silencioso hasta que en un momento una sonrisa extraña se formo en sus labios.

—El bebé es de unos amigos, se fueron de vacaciones y me lo dejaron una semana, solo quería asustarte —respondió Hashirama, pero antes de que su amigo lo degollara, continuo hablando—, Maddy ¿hasta que punto llegarías para molestar a mi hermano?

—¿Por que...? —Murmuró Madara sin comprender; se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Jugamos a la casita?

**Al día siguiente...**

Hashirama se encontraba en su casa, había llamado urgentemente a su hermano y al hermano menor de Madara por que tenías que darle una gran noticia que podría cambiarlo todo; dando por resultado un Tobirama temeroso y un Izuna que miraba hacia todos lados esperando el desastre fueran a la casa.

Tocaron la puerta y se quedaron pasmados.

Dentro de esta, estaba Madara vestido con ropa sencilla tejiendo (para infarto de su hermano) un conjunto de bebe con una sonrisa delicada, mientras Hashirama pulcramente arreglado tenía orgullosamente a un bebe entre sus brazos.

—¡Bienvenidos!, ¿Recuerdas hace meses Tobi-chan que dije que ibas a ser tío?, pues... ¡Te presento a Obito Senju-Uchiha!

—...

—¿Hermanito?

_Plaf!_

Tobirama por la conmoción se había puesto pálido y había caído de lleno en el piso; además, Izuna parecía tener un ataque nervioso que solo le hacia decir incoherencias, finalmente para caer desmayado al igual que el albino al suelo.

—Sabes, no pienso ayudarte a cuidar el bebe toda la semana —comentó Madara sonriendo torcido al ver a Tobirama inconsciente.

—Owww, pero sería tan lindo estar los tres juntos —Hashirama se le acerco.

—...

—¿Porfis?

Hashirama con su mejores ojos de cachorrito abandonado, un puchero y mostrandole al bebé, logro que por unos instantes que Madara lo mirara con un severo tic nervioso.

—Dame a Obito, lo estas sosteniendo mal —dijo Madara.

El Uchiha tomó al bebé en sus brazos y se lo llevo a darle un biberón a la cocina, ignorando la pregunta de su no tan querido amigo.

—¿Eso es un si?

—...

—¡Maaaaaddy!

_._

* * *

**_-owari-_**

* * *

**_Notas finales: _**_Super capitulazo homosexual, yaoeste, o como sea que quieran llamarlo, de este conjunto de drabbles sin sentido, prometo nunca mas volver a traumarlos de esta manera. xD_

_Sara, ¿recuerdas el "Si swag se entera que va a ser tito, lo primero que hará sera matar al mocoso"?, seeep, de ahí se me ocurrió esto, lo juro..._

_Pd: Ahora pensándolo bien... Obito luego del ataque de la roca termino con la mitad del cuerpo con células Senju.. ¿eso lo hace Uchiha-Senju, no?_

_..._

_JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA._

**_See ya!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Notas principales: **Hace rato no subía drabbles, es que estoy colgada con otros escritos y cuando idea aparece, hay que seguirla, ustedes comprenderán...  
_

_*se esconde debajo de una roca*_

_Jajaja._

**_¡A leer!_**

* * *

**Hashirama y Madara**

* * *

.

**Contraataque de jutsus afeminados**

.

Madara se encontraba aburrido en su casa, y su mente totalmente agotada luego de asistir a varias reuniones; pero cuando finalmente pensada en descansar sintió como alguien golpeaba repetidamente la puerta de su casa.

—Madara, abre, amargado, abre, Uchiha, abre —se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta,

Como un perro abandonado lloriqueaba desde su puerta.

—Y luego se quejan cuando lo quiero matar... —murmuró Madara con un tic nervioso mientras sin ganas abría la entrada y un moreno feliz saltaba y lo abrazaba

Hashirama destilaba estrellitas, se veía emocionado como si... como si hubiese pensado por una vez en si vida.

Mierda.

—¡Maddy! —chilló emocionado mientras apretaba una de sus mejillas con una de la del azabache.

—¿¡Qué?!

—Sabes estuve pensando seriamente y...

—Hoy llueve, pasa un tornado, moriremos ahogados y el Sanbi se hará un festín con nuestros cadáveres.

—...

—Continua.

—Me he dado cuenta de algo sorprendente.

—Y tu descubrimiento es... —dijo Madara con voz aburrida.

—Tus jutsus también son afeminados —sentenció Hashirama firmemente.

—…

Madara sufrió innumerables tics nerviosos, tiro a Hashirama al suelo y lo pateo tan fuerte que atravesó la pared, pero el moreno continuaba sonriendo por su descubrimiento.

—Oww, ¡Vamos, admítelo!, sabes que tengo razón.

—Creo que golpearte tanto mato tus pocas neuronas.

—Piénsalo bien, Uchiha Madara, a pesar de pelear con alguien tan perfecto y hermoso como el dios shinobi —dijo Hashirama mientras se señalaba el cuerpo y el otro rodaba los ojos—, que se queja de que este dios tiene jutsus afeminados, pero en defecto, este también los tiene.

—No le veo el afeminado en un jutsu de fuego o un susano —respondió cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y el sharingan? —continuó Hashirama con una sonrisa rara.

—¿¡Ahora me dirás que los genjutsus son afeminados?!

—No los genjutsus en si, yo hablo del sharingan, ¿No es que este refleja las emociones?

—…

Madara se quedo estático, de su boca no salio palabra alguna intentando procesar las palabras de su amigo.

—Afeminado —dijo el moreno intentando suprimir una risa.

—¡C-callate Senju marica! —chilló colérico.

—¡Es verdad!, ¡El sharingan es afeminado! —respondió Hashirama de forma cantarina.

—¡No lo es!

—Refleja emociones, ¡Si lo es!

—¡No!

—¡Si!

—Que no, y punto final —mirándolo con varias venas marcándose en la frente.

—Sabes… —mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Ahora que, idiota?

—¡Significa que eres muy sensible!, awww Maddy no sabía esa faceta tuya —Hashirama junto sus manos y comenzó a parpadear mucho en su dirección.

—¡Hashirama!

**Mientras tanto en la casa de Tobirama...**

—No claro que no, mi clan es mejor.

—No, mi clan es mejor por excelencia.

—No , que...

Pero Izuma y Tobirama se callaron, miraron por la ventana como desde la casa de Madara se escuchaban gritos y un Susano destruyendo varias casas en el camino.

—...

—...

Ambos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, maldiciendo a sus hermanos mayores.

—Mi clan es mejor.

—¡Izuna!

_._

* * *

**-owari-**

* * *

**_Notas finales: _**_¿Que hacian Tobirama e Izuna juntos?, pues... estaban leyendo unos pergaminos de sus clanes mal pensados. _

**_See ya!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Notas principales:** Sep, desaparecí bastante, culpen a Kishimoto por eso...  
_

_*se esconde detrás de una pared*_

También gracias a la sensualuna de Abisag Freiheit por retar a esta pobre intento de escritora y obligarla a mejorar su ortografía, awww que bella beta, nunca pensé tener a alguien así *forma con corazón con ambas manos* ¿Qué?, soy masoquista, así como a Sakura le gusta los chidoris en el pecho y... jajajaj ok no. ¡Gracias Abi-sama!

**_¡A leer!_**

* * *

**Hashirama y Madara**

* * *

.

**Vampiro**

.

Era una típica tarde normal para los co-fundadores de la aldea.

O sea que estaban peleando, otra vez.

Estuvieron todo la mañana golpeándose al punto que sintieron que se quedaban sin chakra. Al final, se daban patadas, puñetazos, se arañaban, se lanzaba piedras, hasta que paso algo que no había pasado.

En eso de picarle los ojos para que no use el sharingan, Madara en su defensa mordió a Hashirama.

Pero no fue una mordida suave, no.

Fue una de esas mordidas que dejan marca y sale sangre, justo en su hombro.

—¡Duele! —chilló Hashirama con ambas manos en su hombro.

Madara mientras tanto escupía repetidas veces y con el antebrazo se limpiaba la lengua.

—Que asco, eso te pasa por picarme los ojos.

—¿¡Pero morderme!?

—Si, te mordí —dijo con voz monótona mientras iba al río a lavarse la cara.

Hashirama se quedo pensativo por unos minutos, su cerebro comenzó a trabajar y una mueca de horror se formo en su rostro; el azabache solo lo miraba con una ceja alzaba mientras se pasaba la mano por uno de los moretones que le quedaron en los brazos.

—Oh kami-sama... —susurró el moreno aterrado.

—¿Y ahora que te pasa?

—¿Me convertiré en vampiro? —Hashirama exclamó con terror.

Madara parpadeo y lo miro atónito sin comprender.

—Eh..?!

—Ya sabes... —comenzó a balbucear Hashirama— tu piel es pálida, tienes ojos rojos, odias el sol, te gusta la noche, invocas demonios y no me sorprendería que beberías la sangre de tus enemigos. Eres un vampiro.

Madara no dijo nada y con uno de sus dedos señalo hacia arriba, donde se podía observar el sol.

—Tal vez existan una clase de sub-vampiros que resistan al sol y...

—Hashirama...

—¡No quiero ser vampiro!

Hashirama chilló angustiado, cayo de rodillas y luego comenzó a rodar por el suelo; además, decía palabras sin sentido como "no podré comer ajo, me gusta tomar sol, quería ser hombro lobo", entre otras cosas.

Madara por su buena salud mental, lo dejo solo, y se fue a su casa.

**Esa misma noche...**

El Uchiha se encontraba tomando una copa tranquilo, su hermano estaba recostado en el sillón leyendo unos pergaminos, cuando de repente alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta repetidas veces.

Para su sorpresa, era nada menos que Tobirama, Madara intento cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero el otro entro dando zancadas enojado.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?!

—¿Yo?, alégrate de que aún no lo mate.

—¡El retrasado esta corriendo por los tejados diciendo que es un vampiro y que necesita sangre de jovencitas!

Madara nuevamente por su nueva salud mental hecho a Tobirama y volvió a entrar a la casa, pero por la ventana vio como alguien corría ciertamente por los tejados, con una capa y con un pésimo intento de risa malévola.

El Uchiha cerró las persianas y miro a su hermano por unos minutos antes de hablar.

—Ototo... ¿qué te parecen si nos vamos de vacaciones de por vida?

_._

* * *

**-owari-**

* * *

**_Notas finales: _**_Perdón, final de Naruto, mi humor no esta en su máximo y torpe esplendor, prometo que el próximo drabble será más gracioso._

_Los amodoro!_

_Y con eso, con unas amigas hemos abierto un foro llamado "Secreto en el Valle del Fin" (les pondría el link pero fanfic es tan perra como Zetsu y no deja), si quieren shonen-ai o yaoi, pues ese foro (un bebe monstruo recién creado) será para eso._

**_See ya!_**

_Es difícil de creer, creo que nunca lo podré saber, sólo así, yo te veré, a través de mi persiana americana. ~ *se va cantando*_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Notas principales:** ¡Buenos días estrellitas!  
_

_*se esconde detrás de una pared por las dudas*_

Primero gracias a la sensualona de Abisag-sama por obligarme a escribir mejor, de esta manera ustedes no sangran al leer mis horrores gramaticales... y eso.

Jajajaja

En fin, espero que les guste este capitulo.

**_¡A leer!_**

* * *

**Hashirama y Madara**

* * *

.

**Terapia de pareja**

.

Por las calles de una aldea cercana se escuchaban gritos, pataleos, y algunas cosas destrozadas en el camino.

Un hombre camina serio, mientras llevaba amarrado con el mokuton a otro en su hombro.

—¡Suéltame!

—No.

—¡Hashirama, maldito marica, suéltame de una maldita vez!

—No.

Hashirama con la paciencia agotada (y obligado un poco por su hermano), se encontraba yendo a un lugar en especifico con Madara.

Todo iba bien en el camino hasta que el Uchiha se entero la verdad.

Lo iban a llevar a un psicólogo.

—¡Bastardo, traidor, vendido!, ¡Juro que esta vez me iré de la aldea y no pienso volver!

—Si, si Maddy, como digas...

—¡Te desprecio!

Ignorando a los aldeanos horrorizados de tantos insultos, por que claro, los de su aldea estaban acostumbrados, siguieron su rumbo, hasta que llegaron a una clínica, luego de unas pequeñas palabras con una secretaría, se quedaron en la recepción.

—¡Hashirama!

—No pienso soltarte, hasta que volvamos a la aldea.

—¡No necesito un jodido psicólogo!

—Maddy —suspiró mientras se sentaba y acomodaba al otro al lado suyo—, creo que tienes un grave problema con la venganza.

—No lo tengo —gruñó Madara, mientras intentaba rompes las ramas que lo aprisionaban.

—Mada, ayer casi mataste a una ancianita por que sin querer se tropezó con tu persona, ni hablemos de que hiciste llorar a un niño de solo cinco años por que te tiro el pelo al confundirte con su madre.

—¡La estúpida anciana seguro fue enviada por tu hermano, y el niño... me confundió con una mujer!

Hashirama iba a replicar pero un mal presentimiento se alojo en su cuerpo, ambos se encontraba sentados, el moreno miro un rato a todos lados pero intento serenarse pensando que solo estaba un poco paranoico gracias a que Madara lo intento meter en el Tsukuyomi quince veces durante todo el día.

Madara por un momento dejo de patalear cuando vio como lentamente Hashirama se ponía pálido, iba a insultarlo pero justo abrieron la puerta, lo que dijo el psicólogo lo dejo confundido.

—Por favor, Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara pasen a mi consultorio para atenderlos.

Un segundo después vío como la cosa blanca de Tobirama aparecía y ataba a su hermano mayor, lo tomaba a él de las ramas que lo aprisionaban y los llevaba a ambos a la rastra dentro del consultorio.

—¡Tobi eres un traidor!

—Ambos necesitan un jodido psicólogo, él con sus ataques psicópatas y tu con tus ataques bipolares, no desperdiciare esta oportunidad.

Ignorando la gente que los miraban raro y que esperaban su turno, Tobirama a patadas entro con los fundadores de la aldea a la consulta.

**Mientras tanto fuera del consultorio...**

Llegaban otras dos personas haciendo escándalo, pero las personas ya acostumbrados a los otros, que aún gritaban dentro de la habitación, ignoraron al nuevo par, por su buena salud mental.

—¡Suéltame! —chillaba un azabache.

—No pienso soltarte, necesitas un psicólogo, casi mataste a ese niño cuando se compro el último tomate.

—¡Sabes que necesito una reserva de tomates!

—¡Deja de intentar matar a todos'ttebayo!

_._

* * *

**-owari-**

* * *

**_Notas finales: _**_Lamento haber tardado con la actualización, estoy ocupada._

_También prometo que este mes me pondré las pilas con "Corazón Delator", que al pobre fic lo deje abandonado._

_¡Muchas gracias por sus hermosos y sensuales review!_

_Pd: No me arrepiento de poner narusasu al final. xD_

_Reitero, que con unas amigas hemos abierto un foro llamado "Secreto en el Valle del Fin" (les pondría el link pero fanfic es Zetsu y no me deja), si quieren shonen-ai o yaoi, pues ese foro (un bebe monstruo recién creado) será para eso. Pueden ver el link en mi perfil. :)_

**_See ya!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Notas principales:** ¡Buenos días estrellitas!  
_

_*se pone una armadura por las dudas*_

En fin, espero que les guste este capitulo extraño que salio de mi cabeza (Y también algo de la cabeza de Alice).

**_¡A leer!_**

* * *

**Hashirama y Madara**

* * *

**.**

**Paranoia**

**.**

Madara se sentía intranquilo, algo estaba mal.

Había silencio.

El azabache miro por onceava vez su reloj. Habían pasado ochenta y dos horas, cuarenta y cuatro minutos y doce segundos (y no es como si lo estuviese contando) desde que Hashirama había desaparecido.

Se encontraba caminando por las calles, mientras los aldeanos creaban nuevas teorías más raras y más locas sobre la desaparición del Hokage.

Pero el azabache los ignoraba, pensaba en otros escenarios, tal vez el moreno de la nada saltaría sobre su espalda, o vendría gritando sobre un nuevo descubrimiento y destruiría sus tímpanos, o lo molestaría toda la tarde sobre un nuevo jutsu que había creado.

O tal vez..

—¿Y si huyó de la aldea? —Murmuró con horror.

Claro que no al punto de compararlo con él, no, porque él era perfecto hasta cuando tenía ataques de deidad (y no es que fuera menos que un Dios). Pero aún así, recordaba como su hubiese sido ayer, cuando con Tobirama habían convencido a Hashirama que ofrezca sus bijuus a las otras aldeas en son de paz.

El berrinche que armó todo un mes por vender sus mascotas fue insoportable, ni hablemos que su lloriqueo llego a tal punto que tuvo que sacrificar a su hermoso Kyuubi y encerrarlo en una Uzumaki.

¿Y si Hashirama de la nada robaba las bestias, dando por consecuencia una guerra?

¡No!, ¡Solo él podía dar inicios a guerras!

Madara saltó sobre un tejado y comenzó a buscar cierto chakra revoltoso, no pudo evitar alzar una ceja al encontrarlo tan rápido, pero eso no era lo raro. ¿Estuvo casi cuatro días encerrado en un sótano?

Suspiró y contó hasta un millón, se acerco a la casa abandonada, el verdadero espectáculo era lo que había en el sótano, un moreno tapado con una manta en un rincón, que actuaba como un verdadero loco, (aunque no es como si ya no lo fuera).

El Senju murmuraba cosas bajas y se cubría, como si una manta pudiese protegerlo.

—Por favor, eres patético, espero que tengas una buena escusa para desaparecer tanto tiempo.

—Me quieren prostituir... —Susurró aterrado.

—¿¡Qué!?, dime que no es una de tus tontas teorías... —Gruñó.

Hashirama lo miró con ojos asustados y dio su clara, e importante (para no decir estúpida) teoría de porque lo querían prostituir.

—Sabes que siempre la gente le llamó la atención mi mokuton, la gente que lo quería gradualmente creció a través de los años, hace un mes un tipo con aires de serpiente dijo que quería poseer mi cuerpo por mis habilidades, luego un rarito con anteojos me corrió con una jeringa, hace dos semanas un viejo raro intento arrancarme mi pelo por mi adn, pero hace unos días empeoro, cuando un cactus parlante dijo que me arrancaría todas las células para crear clones —lloriqueaba y se le caían los mocos— ¡Me quieren prostituir las células!

Madara levantó una ceja, pensó que sería perder tiempo intentar persuadir de que solo deliraba y era mejor volver a la torre, aunque tal vez podía dejarlo en el sótano y que terminara de enloquecer solo.

—Y tú Maddy…

—¿Yo qué?

—¿No te has dado cuenta las veces que quieren arrancarte los ojos por el sharingan?, te quieren prostituir los globos oculares.

El azabache abrió los ojos con terror, un descubrimiento lo golpeo, y gritó.

**No mucho tiempo después...**

Madara se encontraba al lado de Hashirama.

Sus manos cubrían sus ojos, sin contar que estaba igual (o peor) de paranoico que su amigo, por todas esas veces que quisieron robarle los ojos.

¡Él no permitiría que lo prostituyeran!

.

_._

* * *

**-owari-**

* * *

**_Notas finales: _**_Lamento haber tardado con la actualización, estaba con parciales._

_Se que es un poquito más largo que un drabble (solo un poquito), y eso que tuve que cortarlo a la mitad, la otra parte será el siguiente capitulo._

_¡Muchas gracias por sus hermosos y sensuales review!_

**_Pd: _**_Reitero, que con unas amigas hemos abierto un foro llamado "Secreto en el Valle del Fin" (les pondría el link pero fanfic es Zetsu y no me deja), si quieren shonen-ai o yaoi, pues ese foro (un bebe monstruo recién creado) será para eso. Pueden ver el link en mi perfil. :)_

**_See ya!_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Notas principales:** ¡Buenos días estrellitas!_

_De un mini rol raro en que Sara era un Sasuke mas ciego que un topo y yo era Naruto con lagunas mentales y… ¿Como rayos termine escribiendo esto?_

_En fin… ¡No estoy loca, bueno tal vez si… pero solo un poquito!_

**_¡A leer!_**

* * *

**Hashirama y Madara**

* * *

**.**

**Guerra de bastones**

**.**

Hashirama se despedía con la mano en alto de su nieta que había venido a visitarlo, a lo lejos podía ver a sus dos compañeros esperándola.

Por otro lado, Madara, estaba sentado a una silla de distancia, el bastón entre sus manos, manteniendo esa pose poderosa, aunque por otro lado estaba estrechando los ojos porque no podía ver a más de un metro de distancia.

Y es porque se quedaba ciego.

—No deberías enseñarle a apostar a tu propia nieta, viejo loco. —gruño Madara.

Hashirama dejó de saludar y lo miro raro, para luego gritar con una mano en la oreja.

—¡¿Queeee, que le voy a enseñar a nadar!?, ¡Pero idiota, ella ya sabe nadar!

Y luego estaba el tema que el Senju se estaba quedando sordo.

Madara lo ignoro, se acomodó los anteojos culo de botella y de la mesita, recogió una frazada y se abrigo, porque tenía frío, aunque hiciera 35 grados.

—Uchiha, si que estas viejo —se rió Hashirama, aunque solo un poco, sabía que si se reía de mas necesitaria pañales—, oh, ¿adivina que me trajo Tsunade de regalo?

Hashirama le mostró algo , pero el otro estaba más ciego que un topo, y no admitiría que no tenia la mas minima idea que tenía el otro en sus manos.

—¿Quien es Tsunade, tu mascota?

—¿¡Queee, que me suda la bota!?

—¡TSUNADE ES TU MASCOTA! —El Uchiha a veces se perdía y con suerte recordaba su nombre.

—Ah… ¡AHH!, no idiota, hablo de mi nieta.

Hashirama refunfuño ya que le me molestaba que le recordaran que le puso a su nieta el nombre de su antigua mascota, y le dio un bastonazo en la cabeza, cosa que terminó dando un triste espectáculo, de dos viejos atacándose con bastones.

Hasta que se cansaron, cosa en segundos y volvieron a sus sillas en silencio.

—Estos niños de ahora…

Pero Hashirama se había dormido por unos segundos.

—Ya no comprenden la venganza, se creen vengadores con solo irse de la aldea, ¡Yo fui capaz de crear guerras! —gritó con su bastón en alto y paro—, o eso creo…

Miró a su amigo y le dio un bastonazo para despertarlo.

—¡GUERRA, ESTAMOS EN GUERRA! —grito medio somnoliento.

Madara se abrigó más e ignoró a su amigo, hasta que se le pasara la laguna mental y volviera a ser idiota como siempre.

—Maddy, hola, ¿llegaste recién? —el moreno se quedó serio por unos segundos y luego volvió a gritar— ¿Sabes, mi nieta vino ayer y me trajo un regalo?

—¿Enserio, quien pensaría que al final tus bolas sirvieron? —respondió en voz alta y de forma maliciosa.

—¡HIJO DE PUTA, AL MENOS YO NO TENGO 68479 NIETOS NO RECONOCIDOS! —luego continuó feliz mostrando su tesoro—, en fin, me trajo una botella de sake.

—Idiota borracho, ya no puedes tomar…

—¡Viejo bruto, sabes que nunca aprendí a bailar!

**.**

* * *

**-owari-**

* * *

**_Notas finales: _**_¿Se nota que no tengo ganas de estudiar?_

_Había__ escrito la segunda parte de "Concurso de Tomates" del lado de la familia Uchiha, pero el word no se guardo, tampoco se recupero... so, en medio año capaz vuelva a prenderme el foco u.u jajaj_

_¡Los amodoro dattebane!_

**_See ya!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Notas principales:** ¡Buenos días sensualosa gente!_

_No se dan una idea lo estúpida y la sonrisa tonta que apareció en mi cara al ver que ese conjunto de drabbles llego a mas de los 100 rw._

_Osea, esto salio de conversaciones locas con una amiga y de broma lo publique, nunca pensé que esto pasaría, que continuara la saga de drabbles, que me dejaran rw o favoritos, que se hiciera popular, y... *lloriquea*_

_Ay, necesito una buena botella de sake, ¿alguien tiene?_

_**¡A leer!**_

* * *

**Hashirama y Madara**

* * *

**.**

**Salir del Closet**

**.**

—¡TOBIRAMA!

Madara volvió a gritar, seguido de un o varios insultos contra un bastardo de pelo blanco.

Por su lado, Hashirama desde su lugar se retorcía como un gusano y gimoteaba en voz baja.

—Ototo, no seas malo, elimina el sello y desatame.

Tobirama se cruzó de brazos y se fue de forma tranquila a la puerta, por un momento se detuvo y fijo su vista en ese armario, este armario que estaba llenos de sellos, donde salían insultos y golpes de un Uchiha, y gimoteos lamentables de su hermano.

—No.

Madara volvió a insultar al escuchar la respuesta, el moreno se deprimió.

—Deseo invitar a mi pareja aunque sea una vez a la casa, y no quiero que salga huyendo al ver el desastre que son ustedes.

—¡Tobi-chan, prometo portarme bien! —lloriqueo e intentó de nuevo desatarse, aunque el armario era pequeño así que en eso golpea a Madara, haciendo que este solo se enojara más.

—¡Yo no tengo nada que ver maldito malnacido, elimina los sellos! —Madara se retorció y golpeo a propósito a su compañero en el camino.

Tobirama paso una de sus manos por el puente de su nariz y lanzó un gruñido. No dejaría que su hermano y el maldito de su amigo arruinen de su velada, así que la mejor idea que tuvo fue encerrarlos hasta la mañana siguiente.

Gracias a Kami-sama, Mito le había enseñado algunos sellos, capaces de controlar hasta bestias monstruosas, entiéndase eso como su hermano y el Uchiha.

—Buenas noches.

Dejando en esa desolada habitación de la mansión Uchiha, a dos pares de locos encerrados, en la completa oscuridad.

—Maddy, no me gusta mucho la oscuridad…

—¿No me digas que aun le tienes miedo a los fantasmas? —respondió de forma burlona el azabache.

—No, para nada.

—…

Madara puso los ojos en blanco, al sentir a su amigo temblando de miedo y balbuceando incoherencias sobre que un fantasma vendría y lo comería.

—Yo seré el demonio que te comerá si no te callas —gruñó.

Hashirama se cayo por unos segundos antes de retorcerse en su lugar, un poco incomodo.

—Uoh...

—¿Qué?

—Eso sonó mal, ¿me quieres comer?

La cara del azabache paso por todos los colores al darse cuenta del error de usar esas palabras, pero el enojo pudo más con él.

—¡Maldita sea tu y tu hermano!, ¡Por tu culpa estoy encerrado este armario, quiero salir!

—¿Vas a salir del closet? —Hashirama se río bajo, tentado de la risa.

—¡Si..!, digo no, ¡HASHIRAMAA! —intento patearlo pero era imposible, así que le asesto una mordida.

—¡Madara no me comas, te acepto tal como eres! —chilló el Senju.

—¡No tienes que aceptar nada!, y deja de cambiar mis palabras.

—¿No aceptar, osea que es oficial?, nunca pensé en salir con un hombre y menos contigo, así que no sabría como actuar en las citas... —Hashirama se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Madara por su lado estaba completamente colorado, mezcla de la vergüenza y de la furia.

—¡Nunca saldría contigo, pedazo de subnormal!

—¿Osea que estoy feo?, ¿por que no saldrías conmigo?, si soy un buen partido —dijo el otro confundido y ofendido de que lo rechazaran.

—¡Muérete, idiota!

**Mientras tanto en el hogar Senju...**

—Algo malo pasara, tengo un mal presentimiento —murmuró Tobirama.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto su pareja y luego recordó algo—, por cierto ¿donde esta tu hermano?

—Se fue a apostar con Madara, posiblemente vuelvan mañana borrachos y golpeados —respondió con naturalidad.

—Oh, eso tiene sentido.

**.**

* * *

**-owari-**

* * *

_**Notas finales:** Sin comentarios de este capitulo._

_¿Y quien era la pareja del amargado de Tobirama?, se los dejo a su imaginación._

**_See ya!_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Notas principales:** _Seh, lose, hace mucho no aparezco por acá, así que dejo este cortito y salgo corriendo *huye*

**_¡A leer!_**

* * *

**Hashirama y Madara**

* * *

**.**

**Do you wanna build a village?**

**.**

Hashirama entro al clan de su amigo dando saltos no muy masculinos, toco la puerta, pero nadie le respondió. Así que volvió a tocar varias veces, y al silencio que se levantaba, comenzó a hablar.

—Madara, abre la puerta.

El Uchiha por su lado, estaba muy ocupado intentando levantarse del piso -donde había caído dormido- por culpa de la resaca, mientras buscaba con la mirada dónde diablos se había metido su hermano menor.

—¡Maddy!

El mencionado se llevó ambas manos a los odios y gruñía. El dolor de su cabeza era mucho, y los gritos del otro no ayudaban (como siempre). Gimoteo y se tiró en el sillón.

—Madara... ¿Y si construimos una villa?, ven vamos a pelear~

—¡Ya construimos una villa, idiota!

El Senju por su lado, al escuchar un sonido del otro lado, se emocionó, continuó cantando de forma desafinada, e ignorando la cara rara que le mandaban los otros Uchihas y civiles que pasaban por ahí.

—Ya no te puedo ver jamás, bastardo sal, parece que no estas~

—¡Hashirama, déjame en paz!

—Solíamos ser super mejores amigos, y ya no más, ¡No entiendo lo que paso! —se tiro sobre la puerta, la cual no tenía la culpa, y hablo más bajo—, ¿Y si construimos una villa?, la llamaremos villa numero dos...

—¡Muérete!

—¡Déjame pasar!

—¡No! —gritó cansado y llevo sus manos a la cara.

—Ya me voy… —murmuró el moreno y se alejo.

Madara miro paranoico la puerta, y lentamente comenzo a sonreír al ver que nadie estaba molestando del otro lado y que extrañamente no seguían insistiendo en entrar (o tirando la puerta). Ahora relajado, intento volver a cerrar los ojos, pero no duro mucho. Alguien había entrado por la ventana y se tiraba encima suyo.

—¿Podemos llamarla villa Senju genial número dos?, ¿Villa clon de sombra?, ¿Villa del genial Hashirama y que es mucho mejor que esta?, ¿O la quieres llamar villa Uchiha amargado bastardo?, si es así, esta se puede llamar villa Hashirama, es que siempre me pareció soso que se llame solo La aldea de la Hoja…

—¡HASHIRAMA!

**.**

* * *

**-owari-**

* * *

_**Notas finales: **Aasjkdhsjkadh, ¿Qué rayos fue esto?_

**_See ya!_**


End file.
